bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyle Rodriguez
Kyle Rodriguez is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Kyle was well-liked by the House from the get-go for his upbeat and bubbly personality. He quickly bonded extremely well with Tanner, forming a deal to go to the end with him. Throughout the week, he added Nick, Earl, and Quinn to the alliance, forming a strong group of five. The alliance of five joined together to vote in the majority against Francesca. Week 2: Kyle was sketched out when Lily won HOH and nominated two of his alliance members - Earl and Nick - even though they were pawns. He and Tanner both vowed to take a strike at Lily and her alliance in the coming weeks. When Quinn took Earl off the block and Simon went up as the replacement, Kyle joined the rest of the House in voting to evict Simon. Week 3: Tanner, Kyle's best friend in the House, won HOH. Together, they decided to nominate Anna as a fake target and James as a fake pawn; they wanted James out because of his alliance with Alex, Corinne, Isabella, and Lily. The plan proved successful once Brett and Jennifer joined their alliance in voting to evict James from the House. Week 4: Kyle was one of many to suggest nominating Alex and Lily for eviction, which Jennifer, the HOH, ended up doing. At this time, Earl, Nick, and Quinn began to defect from Kyle's alliance without his knowledge. The plan to separate the Lilex showmance worked when Alex was sent home in an 8-1 vote against Corinne. Week 5: Earl, Kyle's supposed ally, won HOH; however, he was secretly targeting both him and Tanner. Kyle, starting to suspect that Earl was planning something, tried extra hard and won the Power of Veto. He chose not to use it to keep Isabella and Lily on the block; however, Isabella's Secret POV gave Earl the chance to put Tanner on the block. Kyle voted to keep his ally Tanner in the game and forced a tie, but it wasn't enough - Earl cast the tiebreaking vote to evict Tanner from the House. Immediately afterwards, Kyle found himself on the block as the target after Lily won HOH. Thankfully for him, though, Anna's explosive eviction speech ended up getting her evicted instead. Week 6: Quinn won HOH, leaving Kyle's safety in jeopardy. Kyle decided to make his alliance with Brett and Jennifer official. When Quinn nominated Corinne and Isabella instead of a member of Kyle's alliance, Kyle's ally Brett managed to win the POV and kept the nominations the same. Kyle and his alliance voted together against Isabella, evicting her. Week 7: Thanks to Jennifer winning HOH, Kyle was safe for another week. He was on board with the plan to target Earl, and convinced Jennifer to nominate Nick alongside Earl so that the alliance would be guaranteed to have the votes to send Earl home. Kyle and Jennifer grew very close this week; close enough, in fact, that Jennifer chose him to compete in the POV competition over Brett. Kyle won the POV and chose to keep Jennifer's nominations intact. At the eviction, he voted in the majority to evict Earl. Week 8: With Nick as the HOH, Kyle felt he could be in serious danger this week. While Nick did spare him from the block, his two alliance members, Brett and Jennifer, ended up on the block instead. Kyle was not picked for the Veto, which ensured that one of the members of his alliance would go home no matter what. He grew very close with Jennifer over the week, which caused a jealous Brett to lash out at him towards the end of the week. Kyle voted in the minority to evict Brett from the game; Jennifer ended up going home. After a sad goodbye, Kyle powered through and won the Double Eviction HOH, quickly putting up Quinn, his target, on the block against Lily, a pawn to ensure that Quinn gets the votes to go home. Kyle also won the POV and kept his nominations the same, and Quinn went home as intended. Week 9: With Brett as the HOH, Kyle's safety was practically guaranteed for another week. He agreed with Brett's idea to break up the Corinne/Lily pair, but disagreed with the idea of nominating Nick as a pawn against Lily. When Brett told him that he did so just to cast the tiebreaking vote against Lily, Kyle legitimately considered voting Nick out instead. When Corinne told him that she was planning on voting Lily out, though, Kyle realized that Corinne and Nick could be a closer partnership than anticipated. He discussed flipping the vote with Brett, but ultimately decided to vote in the majority to evict Lily. Week 10: With Nick in power, Kyle felt sure he would go home if he didn't win the Veto. Sure enough, Nick nominated him alongside Brett, his main ally in the House. When Corinne won the POV, Kyle felt certain that his fate was sealed; however, in a shocking twist, Corinne instead voted Brett out. Kyle argued in his eviction speech that Brett doesn't deserve to be in the game, pissing off his ally greatly. After Brett's eviction, Kyle lost the first part of the Final HOH competition against Corinne; however, he bounced back and beat Nick in Part 2, advancing to Part 3. Unfortunately for him, he lost to Corinne again at the final part of the competition; she later voted to evict him from the game, making him the final member of the jury. Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Coach History - Big Brother 2 (MATT DB) Competition History Trivia * On December 31st, 2017, Kyle and his husband, Clark Perry, officially got married to ring in the New Year. Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants